


Lord ExploMurder and the Olympians: The Son of Ares

by xiennary123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Demigods, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiennary123/pseuds/xiennary123
Summary: "Katsuki wasn’t exactly having the best day ever to start with and really the fact that this asshole from Gym class turned into a raging, brainless monster whose one red eye stared murder at him, was just the cherry on top. "Katsuki Bakugou does not like suprises. He's had enough of those for a life-time when a Cyclops attacked him in Gym class, his mom reveals that he's the son of some God of War, he got whisked away to a super secret summer camp that apparently let's their happy campers burn away on a lava wall and oh, look his godly parent apparently lost an item that he now has to put his life on the line for. Fun.But, if he could be honest, the bright viridian eyes of a certain happy camper is a suprise he definitely does not hate.AKA: The super self-indulgent Bakudeku Percy Jackson AU that's basically just a dump for all my headcanons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first ever fic so whewww let's get that out of the way. Also, English isn't really my first language so there might be some errors. But anyways! 
> 
> This AU is set on a period waaay past Percy and Co.'s time. It's basically just years and yeeears from the actual PJO timeline so there will be changes. Also, there are things that are different from canon for the story's ( is there an actual story tho?) sake.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the world in which this story is set. All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei and the world-building to Rick Riordan
> 
> This is just a super self-indulgent fic but I do hope you guys get to enjoy it as well, have fun~!!

Katsuki wasn’t exactly having the best day ever to start with and really the fact that this asshole from Gym class turned into a raging, brainless monster whose one red eye stared murder at him, really was just the cherry on top.

 

Katsuki Bakugou woke up that morning feeling like something was going to happen. Which was weird in its own ‘cause really who wakes up feeling like _shit’s about to go down._ He let a big-ass frown stay on his face when he made his bed and pulled on a clean shirt, a hoodie and some cargo pants 'cause that feeling wasn’t disappearing and he really didn’t need that shit okay? He was 15 and he only had like a week left of school before he could enjoy his summer vacation and do the shit other 15-year olds do.

“KATSUKI!” yelled his mother from downstairs, “GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, BRAT! YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

“I’M COMING, OLD HAG! CALM YER TITS JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST!”

“OI! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU—“

His mom’s voice tapered out and the soft reproachful voice of his father filtered through all their ruckus, meaning he was probably gently chiding his mom in that soft, calm way of his. God, honestly the only reason he and his mom hadn’t murdered each other yet was because of his dad. That man was the real MVP.

He trudged his way downstairs with his backpack, his heavy boots making loud thumps—noises he knew annoyed his mom to hell and back—and sat heavily on the dining chair, propping his feet onto the table, only to put them back down with a grumble when his dad sent him _the look._

“Good morning Katsuki” he looked up when his dad greeted him with his usual gentle smile and replied with a grunt, which seemed to satisfy his old man enough, “ Did you sleep well?”

He shrugged which apparently was so different from his usual ‘grunt responses’ that it prompted his dad to prod some more. He finally relented with a sigh and a, “Just woke up feeling weird s’all”

“Weird?” his mom piped up as she set down a plate of Omurice in front of them, “What’dya mean, baby?”

“Eugh, mom, honestly. Can you fucking not.”

“I birthed you out of my own fucking—“

“--Oh my god, why?!—“

“—I can call you the hell I want—“

“—Shut up! Why are we talking about your vag—“

“--You two, please! We are at the dining table—“

Katsuki felt like exploding. Literally just explode cause his mother was the most embarrassing thing to ever exist.

 Finally after some more of his mom being annoying and his dad trying to calm them down, he was en route to school, which honestly wasn’t any better than being at home. He wasn’t exactly keen on spending his day with a bunch of extras but he had no choice, he had grades to keep up. He was a punk but that don’t mean his momma raised a dumb punk.

He stopped dead cold in the middle street when ‘that bad feeling’ suddenly intensified. He whipped his head around and narrowed his glaring red eyes on a hulking silhouette just sitting at the end of the street. He sneered at the figure and waited for them to prove his instincts right. After five minutes of him looking like a lunatic just standing in the middle of the street and sneering at something that other passers-by seem to ignore, he snorted before starting his walk to school again. The bad feeling never left him.

He was met by a group of extras the moment he entered school. They pushed against each other to get closer to him and tried to rope them into different conversations. He didn’t particularly care about what they were talking about and to be honest he didn’t actually know any of their names. He knew these guys considered him as a leader of sorts but they didn’t really mean anything to him. Just a bunch of guys he went to high school with (and middle school down to kindergarten to apparently? But like hell if he could remember that) and damn him to hell if he chose to associate himself with these guys. Katsuki was a shitty guy sure, he wasn’t exactly an angel, he was aware he had said some shitty things to people that made them cry (Truth hurts okay? It ain’t exactly all Katsuki’s fault) and okay, admittedly he also had bullied kids when he was younger and had been angry (angrier).

But these guys? He might not remember any of their names but he knew enough. These guys were the type that snuck off at lunch to sniff some powder on the parking lot (Katsuki had never joined them in any of their high episodes but he sure has been invited enough—to their gambling trips and frequent visits to questionable establishments as well but hey who’s counting?), steal from convenience stores and sold test answers to desperate,dumb fucks. Katsuki was a shitty person but atleast (he thinks) he’s better than these fuckers.

“Oi!” He growled at the nearest extra who flinched at the sharp sneer on Katsuki’s face, “Get the hell off of me, don’t you fucks have classes or something? Shit.”

“Aw, Katsuki , man, you do care” One guy with a greasy smile dared to laugh and coo mockingly. Katsuki didn’t care enough for these guys and left them guffawing near the lockers as he headed for first period.

Katsuki vaguely remembered acing the pop quiz during Advance Chemistry and he thinks he paid attention during History class but he just couldn’t concentrate when that feeling of dread just wouldn’t leave him.

When it was time for P.E class, the group of extras that always clung to him bounded to the bleacher he was sitting on while he stretched his legs. He was about to yell at them when he suddenly felt as if someone dropped a huge boulder onto his stomach. His stomach felt heavy and it was as if he could sense warning bells ringing in his ears. He scanned the crowd, a feeling of trepidation in his guts.

A single dark brown eye glared at him from the bleachers opposite to him at the other side of the Gym . The dude looked like steroid personified with his imposing stature and an ugly mug to boot; is he honestly 15? Dude probably got held back a year or two, maybe 10. His bald head had a few wisps of blonde hair left and the shirt he was wearing looked worse for wear, streaked with dirt and was that a care bear sticker?

Katsuki balked—and for a second he really did think he saw just a single eye—and then he blinked and saw that nope, he definitely was just seeing things cause the guy was definitely glaring at him with two eyes, you know like a normal person. Well, the look of murder in the guy’s eyes wasn’t exactly ordinary but Katsuki has gotten (and won) into enough fights to be familiar with that look. The only problem was that he doesn’t exactly remember what he did to warrant that look.

“Hey” he growled, catching the attention of the extras surrounding him, “Who the hell’s that guy and why’s he looking like I personally shoved a stick up his ass?”

They all turned towards the guy and one of the extras on his left narrowed his eyes, “ Oh, yeah that dude’s Nomu, I think? He transferred here like two months ago. I’ve talked to the guy, you can barely understand anything he says, talks in grunts” he finished with a snort.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes. Who the hell transfers towards the end of the school year? Also if this guy has been here for two months then he and Katsuki had shared P.E for more than eight weeks. Katsuki might be terrible at remembering names and faces mostly just pass his memory but he sure as hell has never even seen this guy.

Oh wait.

A distant blurred memory of him bumping into this guy during a dodge ball match flitted across his mind for a second. Was that it? This guy was glaring murder at him because they bumped into each other?

“I bumped into him during dodge ball” he mumbled, trying to work out his thoughts with a furrow in his brows. The guy to his left had a confused look on his face for a second before he blinked and a look of recognition passed.

“Oh yeah dude, totally! I remember that game!”

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, “And how’d that game turn out?”

“I-I don’t remember but I’m sure you won!”

Strange, Katsuki can barely remember that game too but a phantom pain in his shoulder definitely told him he collided with this guy. Wait no, bumped. Huh?

A whistle rung shrill in the air, prompting the students to take to the court for a dodge ball match. Katsuki found himself facing against Nomu, whose sneer got uglier the more they looked at each other.

Katsuki faced the sneer head on. He tilted his head and sent a wide challenging smirk of his own. Looking the hulking figure in the eye—eyes—before throwing his middle finger up.

Another whistle cut through the tension. The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki barely remembered what he ate this morning—well okay that’s a lie, he has impeccable memory—but he knew that this was one dodge ball match he’ll never forget.

Right off the bat, Ugly McGee hauled dozens of balls and began hurling them at Katsuki. He barely managed to avoid the first ball thrown at him before he was forced to roll on to the floor and immediately jumped back on his feet to avoid another and another until Katsuki felt like a damn gymnast with how he had to twist his body and spring up just to make sure he didn’t get skimmed by any round projectile.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm before throwing a nasty smirk at Nomu and his teammates, who honestly looked terrified of the hulking creep.

Katsuki glanced at the remaining guys on his team only to find out that he was the only one left.

“That all you got?” He provoked because honestly, Katsuki’s an ass,” Thought you’d have more skill in you, Carebear”

Happy the Ugly Creep roared, his deep voice reverberating around the enclosed space before he picked up a bronze colored ball and threw it again at Katsuki. He didn’t have the time to think where Nomu got the ball before his instincts flared and he hurriedly threw his body to the side. The ball hurtled past him, missing by an inch—so close that Katsuki felt the air sliced him in the cheek when the ball passed—before slamming into the Gym wall, leaving a dent before slamming to the floor. Not bouncing, slamming.

Katsuki looked at the dent left on the wall and felt his temper flare, “Yo, what the fuck!” he called to a smirking Nomu, “ You almost threw my head off, you fucking bitch!”

It was like a cord holding back something had been cut as the air around the Gym turned sour. Nomu blinked slowly before a big—too big for his face _what the fuck_ —smile took over his features.

“That’s the plan, Halfblood” growled Ugly McGee.

Katsuki didn’t have the time to decipher what that meant before another bronze ball came sailing at him. He dived towards the floor.

“You missed fu—“

An explosion behind him rocketed Katsuki forward. He didn’t have time to see  _what the fuck was up with that_  before he had to roll sideways to avoid getting hit by another bronze ball that landed a few feet from him. Katsuki wasn’t quick enough to think  _‘explosion’_ and cover himself in a futile attempt before the bronze ball exploded. It wasn’t as strong as he thought it would be but some shrapnel still managed to nick him in the face.

“ Is that enough to show you my skill, Halfblood?” Came the dumb laughing voice of Nomu, “Now, stop running from my balls! I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday!”

“I can’t see how someone would run from your balls when you look like that, sweet-pea”

When Katsuki lifted his head he noticed two things. One, the people around him were screaming and running for the exit, which, yeah, made total sense and that’s exactly what Katsuki should be doing yet here he was taunting the boy about his nuts. And two, the boy he was taunting wasn’t exactly a boy,he was, honestly, Katsuki wasn’t sure what he was but he sure as hell didn’t look like that earlier.

Nomu seemed like he grew larger than he was before, his mangled shirt completely ripped with how buff he had suddenly gotten and his eyes—no his eye, his single eye and  _how the fuck did just happen_ —look crazed with his thirst for blood.

“You’re lunch, Halfblood!” Nuts screeched before another bronze ball came for Katsuki, this one, luckily, missed him by a few feet and exploded on the wall, causing the structure to fall apart, leaving a gaping hole—an escape for Katsuki.

Katsuki surveyed the situation, he’s gotten into fights before, sure never with one-eyed monsters and their exploding balls, but he’s had experience. If he dies now, his mom’s probably gonna trap his spirit and kill him again and well, he can’t have that can he?

Katsuki currently had no way to get out of this, so his best bet would be to wait for someone to come get the fucking marines or something, but until then he could keep the monster busy. He hated,  _absolutely loathed_ , depending on someone else but Katsuki wasn’t fucking dumb, he knew he might not be enough to defeat a fucking bomb throwing motherfucke—holy shit, who the hell is that cowering behind the bleachers?

Some nameless extra was crouched behind the bleachers. His wide scared eyes flicking between Katsuki and Nomu. Katsuki tried to signal _get the fuck outta here_ , but the kid only stared at door that stood a few feet away from the goddamn shitty fucker.

“Hey Nutty!” He called, trying to draw the monster away from the door and hopefully give the kid a way out, “ You still hungry? I’ve got a grade-A premium snack right here” he thumped his chest giving the creep a confident smirk, even though all Katsuki wanted to do was hurl, and started to run towards the back wall.

The one-eyed creep bellowed and picked up another ball closing the distance between them. Hopefully bleacher kid found the chance and had gotten the hell out of dodge but now, Katsuki had lured the monster closer with no way to defend himself.

Just when he thought he was gonna say hello to living as a ghost that his mom could kill over and over again, the strangest thing happened.

It, being, a gigantic bird kicking the monster at the back his head, which sent Nomu sprawling on the floor. Katsuki had a second to blink before three boys came running from the hole on the wall. They were dressed in costumes waving around sticks.

Katsuki groaned because he really didn’t need more dead kids okay?

“Hey idiot!” the shitty-haired kid on the middle pointed his sticks—wait no, swords? Twin spearheads?— at Nomu “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Nomu turned to the new arrivals with a hungry grin on his face.

“You fucking idiots!” Katsuki found himself yelling, “The hell you think you’re doing? You’re gonna get yourselves killed, this ain’t the time to be playing heroes!”

The dead-eyed,purple-haired kid on the right raised an eyebrow and set his spear (a fucking spear, can you believe these shits) on the ground, “You weren’t exactly doing very hotly yourself, Blondie”

“Now, now” snickered a plain-faced, black-haired kid, “ We have bigger fish to fry, er—bigger Cyclops to gut, I guess”

Before Katsuki could say anything, the kid on the middle ran towards the monster, well Cyclops apparently.

“Hey watch out!” Katsuki called out, “ He has exploding balls!”

“Yeah? Experience that yourself, didja?” Soy-Sauce Face snickered as he twirled the thick sword in his hand, getting into a fighting stance.

“Careful now , Kiri” drawled Walking Dead, “ you wouldn’t want Cyclops jizz on you”

“Oh fuck you all”

 

Despite their banter, the three strangers charged towards the monster. They were light on their feet as they stabbed and jabbed at the Cyclops. They kept him busy, and clearly, away from Katsuki as they back the creature into a corner before finally Walking Dead stabbed his spear into the monster’s gut. The Cyclops burst into golden dust. And just like that, it was over. It took three complete fucking strangers a little over three minutes what Katsuki had tried to do for what felt like an hour.

Katsuki was livid

“What the fuck?!” He growled stomping his way to the assholes who took his kill (completely ignoring the fact he was ready for someone to help him like 5 minutes ago), “ Who the hell you think you are, hah?! I was handling that! I don’t need your help!”

Soy-Sauce Face was looking at him with wide eyes while the Purple-headed fuck completely ignored him, yawning into his hand as he used the other to scratch the base of his neck. The shitty-haired one was grinning at him.

“Hey, man!” he greeted with a cheery smile, “ You were so brave to handle that Cyclops alone even without weapons. That’s pretty manly, bro!”

Katsuki stared at the guy, surprised because huh?

“So sorry we took a long time” Shitty-Hair said sheepishly, “ Riot got lost and it took some time to find the school, you know?”

What.

“Riot?”

“Yeah! Red Riot. He’s my Pegasus. Okay well technically, he belongs to camp but he’s like my BPF you know? My best Pegasus friend”

_What._

“Pegasus?”

Just then, Katsuki noticed the horse just fucking grazing at the golden dust left by the Cyclops. The horse was admittedly beautiful, not that Katsuki was a good judge of that but he wasn’t blind, with a ginger coat and silky mane. And oh, look fucking reddish-brown eagle wings on its back. Huh. The bird that kicked the Cyclops on the head wasn’t actually a bird but a fucking horse with wings.

_Oookay._

**Okay.**

You know what? Katsuki was just attacked by a one-eyed freak and survived. A horse with wings is definitely not the weirdest thing he saw that day. Fuck.

Katsuki closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, ignoring the blood that he could feel on his face because nope that was literally the least of his worries right now.

“Can someone tell me ~~~~WHAT.THE .FUCK.JUST.HAPPENED?”

The three guys looked at each other before they apparently decided to feed the red-haired guy to Katsuki’s anger.

He smiled sympathetically, “Well, you see—“

 

 

“So,” Katsuki let a long suffering sigh, furiously rubbing his temples, “You’re telling me that I’m the son of a god. Not God, but like one of the gods. Plural. Greek myths aren’t actually myths and that Cyclops attacked me because apparently demigods stink and monsters can smell me and wanna eat me. Did I miss something?”

“That’s pretty much it, yeah” Sero—Soy-Sauce Face—nodded. Now that Katsuki's attention wasn't on the carnivorous heathen after him, he noticed that for someone who looks so lanky, Sero managed to hold that heavy looking sword just fine. He almost looked cool with it--he said almost cause the kid still had the lamest straight cut and plainest face he had ever seen.

“Ah, God—“

“—Gods” Shinsou—the fucker who had a head full of purple hair that looked to defy gravity—interrupted “ We literally just told you”

Katsuki ignored him and continued with his question, “ So, exactly why are you three here?”

“Chiron said there was a demigod ‘round here” Kirishima, the muscled teen with shitty red hair and oddly enough a rainbow tattoo on his forearm, said,” And since we were a little short on satyrs , they’re doing this festival you see, we thought we could offer our help and pick you up”

“Pick me up?” Katsuki’s eyebrow’s furrowed, “Pick me up and bring me where?”

“Camp” Shinsou shrugged, strapping his spear on his back, “ Camp Half-Blood. It’s one of the only safe places in the world for demigods. At camp, we don’t have to worry about monsters like Exploballs right there attacking us”

“I can’t just leave” Katsuki sneered, “I have a family. My mom’s gonna fucking kill me if I just up and left”

“Yeah, that’s why we gotta get you home now. We’re wasting time and probably luring monsters while we stay here. Your mom probably already knows what to do so c’mon, dude” Kirishima grinned offering a hand to Katsuki, “You can ride on Riot with me to your home then we can head over to Camp afterwards, trust me, you’ll like the place”

Katsuki glanced at Kirishima’s hand , ignored it, then walked towards Riot, waiting for the red-head to catch up to him.

“Wait. So who’s Chiron?”

“Oh dude, we gotta give you the crash course. Don't listen to Sero's version though, you'll probably lose a few a brain cells if you do”

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as you can see, I'm shit at fighting scenes ugh but anyways!! Lemme know what you think~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki Bakugou was convinced that she’d seen it all
> 
> Well, apparently not since she’s staring at the horses who just landed on their balcony. Their balcony that was on the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Lemme just start this off with a "AHHHH", I honestly didn't think this story would be received like this and I'm so so happyyyyy thank you to everyone who gave this self-indulgent shit show a read and a kudos. It means so much to me, I love you guys!!

Mitsuki Bakugou was convinced that she’d seen it all. She was, what her parents had called back then, a delinquent, in her younger days. Gotten involved in a lot of shady-ass business here and there. Had one hell of a whirlwind romance with the douchiest, most interesting piece of ass she has ever met. Only for said piece of ass to leave her with a broken heart, a bun cooking in her proverbial oven and the biggest fucking plot twist in the history of plot twists. Then, to her even bigger surprise, managed to snag the finest specimen the male species had to offer who loved her and loved her fiery, incredible son even more. So yeah, Mitsuki was sure she had seen a lot in her short time.

Well, apparently not since she’s staring at the horses who just landed on their balcony. Their balcony that was on the third floor.

Mitsuki’s not an expert on horses but she’s sure as hell knows they don’t jump high enough to reach the third storey.

She barely managed a, “What the fuck—“, before four boys were climbing down the beautiful creatures and _holy fuck one of them was her own brat_. She couldn’t open the glass door fast enough.

She hurriedly took her son’s face to get a closer look at him, only to ease up her touch when he hissed in pain. Mitsuki took note of the small cuts on his face and the big gash on his temple before her son waved her off.

“Katsuki, what happened to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine”, he scowled trying to wave off his mother.

“Noth—What do you mean nothing? You’re covered in blood!”, she was damn near screeching at this point. Her eyes flitted to the three boys standing behind her own and the fucking horses calmly standing on the balcony, “How the fuck did you manage to get those horses here? And who are—“

“Mom, geez!” Katsuki growled, ruffling his hair in annoyance,” I’m fine! It’s just small cuts, they ain’t gonna kill me”

The worried look on his mother’s face wasn’t exactly disappearing so he huffed and gestured to himself, “Got attacked by a one-eyed asshole in gym class”, he then swept his hand to the guys behind him, “These shitstains came in and interrupted me and flew their horses here.”

Mitsuki’s confused “What even—“was cut-offed by Sero’s yelp of _“Shitstains?”_ and Kirishima’s cheery claims of “they’re pegasi actually”.

She remembered vividly when Ares, her then psycho-ass boyfriend, told her what he really was. Back then, she snorted, called bullshit and then proceeded to kick the douche in the shin for knocking her up and having no plans of at least staying for their kid. The last thing he gave her was this made-up Greek fantasy shit (that she was sure he gave to all his girls) and a trinket that, according to him, would be the best fucking thing that Katsuki would own and _you’re lucky I’m even giving this to your child, I don’t give this special treatment just to anyone. Be grateful._

Of course, then, Mitsuki didn’t believe any of his shit. She threw the messed-up necklace to the back of her closet in anger and buried Ares’ stupid bullshit to the back of her mind. She was gonna raise this brat to be the damn best he could be, no matter who his father was.

But, as Katsuki got older, she started noticing things that she was sure didn’t happen to other kids Katsuki’s age. Her incredible son started crawling, then walking and eventually running at a much faster rate than his peers. He also started speaking early, and okay sure there was this brief period when Katsuki was about two to three-years old where he spoke in babbles that she later found out was Greek, but that didn’t hide the fact that her son was pretty eloquent (not to mention potty-mouthed but that’s her fault) when compared to his playmates. When Katsuki was a bit older, he was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD and she thought _life really doesn’t give everyone fair chances huh?_

She was resigned to the fact that her son would have a more complicated life than others but no, he managed to remind her once again that she shouldn’t be underestimating him. He always came out as top of his class, and many mothers in Katsuki’s class lauded her for having a natural genius as a son. Mitsuki doesn’t doubt her son’s brightness for even a second but these women had no idea that everything her son came to be, he did it all by himself. They didn’t exactly bear witness to countless nights of Katsuki throwing textbooks and storybooks to the floor, tears of frustration in his eyes because _the letters and numbers just won’t stop fucking swimming, Mom! Damn it!_

And she thought that was that, her son developed much faster than his age group and was amazing despite the unfairness life dealt him, that’s not so different. It wasn’t until Katsuki was eight and in the fit of a terrible tantrum that all the knives in her kitchen suddenly flew out of their holder and impaled themselves to the wall that Mitsuki was forced to acknowledge that maybe Ares wasn’t totally bullshitting after all.

There had been several similarly strange incidents before but she all had just chalked them up as freak accidents or the light playing tricks on her.

But now, her son was in front of her covered in cuts, with three boys who she had never met and two flying horses, apparently. Maybe she really should’ve listened to Ares all those years ago.

“Ma’am, I’m Eijirou Kirishima, I’m a half-blood too, like Bakugou here, and there’s something we have to talk about”

 

“—that’s why we have to bring Bakugou back to camp with us. The fact that he hasn’t been attacked by monsters till now is a huge miracle but if that Cyclops noticed him, I’m pretty sure more monsters are going to go after him too.” Kirishima finished explaining to his mother.

Katsuki didn’t know how to interpret his mother’s reaction to everything she was just told. She looked surprised yet understanding, as if a small part of her expected this to happen one day. She was quiet for a few more seconds before she suddenly stood up and went into their bedroom, slamming the door after her.

“Great job, Hair-for-Brains” Katsuki drawled with a sneer, “I think you broke my mother”

The three demigods looked at each other before shrugging. Just then, Mitsuki came back with a huge-ass backpack and some weird string in her other hand. No not a string, a necklace?

“You’re father told me that this might come one  day, I didn’t believe it at first but well, I just thought it’d be good to prepare you know? There’s some clothes here, some money, though I’m not sure if it’s gonna be the same currency—“

“Wait, father? Dad knows about this?”

“Not your _dad_ -Dad” Katsuki sent his mother a deadpanned look, cause yeah that makes so much sense, “ You’re birth father, semen donor? I dunno, the asshole that knocked me up. Yeah. Him. He also said to give this to you, apparently you’d figure it out”, his mom shrugged giving him the backpack and the necklace.

Katsuki wasn’t much for jewelry but this one was pretty cool, he guessed. Red fang-like beads—were they beads? Katsuki didn’t know—hanged from a thin silver chain that was long enough to fit Katsuki’s neck perfectly. The necklace didn’t have a pendant but in the middle was a slightly bigger jewel that shone dark bloody red. Katsuki donned it on.

“And who exactly is my not-Dad?”

“Ares, or atleast that’s what he told me his name was, for all I know that part’s a lie”

“Ares…” Katsuki had gotten the quickest myth crash course on their way to his home, he’s pretty sure Kirishima mentioned him but he couldn’t remember which god that tool is supposed to be.

“That’s the god of war”, Sero pointed out only to snicker when Katsuki bared his teeth at him with a, “I know who he is dipshit, I don’t need your help!”

His mom was giving him this look that Katsuki didn’t know how to decipher. He can recall his mom having this exact same look a few times in the past but he was never sure what they meant, mostly because it was, what Katsuki considered, a quiet look. His mom has never been quiet in her entire life. She always had a loud look, to say. She was rough, brash and always, _always_ , spoke her mind, never one to ever use a filter. Katsuki knows this because this was just another part of him that he inherited from her.

“What?” he grumbled, not liking one bit that he couldn’t understand her

She pursed her lips and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then thought better of it and turned her attention to Shinsou, who until now was leaning against the far wall with a bored look on his face.

“And you’re sure that—that where ever you’re taking him, he’ll be safe? Can we still contact him? Do we have to like, send weekly letters posted by owls just to talk?”

Shinsou shook his head, “I’ve been at camp since I was 12 Mrs. Bakugou, and if I’m alive right now I’m sure your son can hold on for a few more years.” He paused to look at Kirishima, who shrugged again and mimed throwing a coin, “ As for communication, well that’s going to be more complicated. Demigods don’t usually use phones because it acts as a beacon for monsters. Some time ago, these dead dudes took over the entire communications front and until now we’re still not sure if we’ve weeded all their influence out.”

“We can have Bakugou try IM-ing you” Sero added helpfully,” but on some days they’re not really reliable and we can’t exactly just give you the camp address because, well, you never know who’ll intercept it.”

“Oh”, Mitsuki had this look on her face again, and if Katsuki wasn’t wrong he’d almost say it looked sad.

Suddenly loud noises interrupted the quiet atmosphere they had going on. They all looked outside where it seemed as the pegasi were getting anxious. They were stomping their hooves and looking ready to buck.

“We’re really sorry Mrs. Bakugou but we have to go”, Kirishima hurried out, opening the balcony door and beckoning the boys over, “It seems we’re going to have some real nasty company over if we don’t leave now.”

Katsuki jutted his chin and hiked the backpack over his shoulder, but a hand touching his arm made him pause in his tracks. He looked over to his mom who still had that uncharacteristic look on her face.

“I—I’ll tell your dad you said goodbye”

Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows, because okay? Mitsuki bit her lip and startled him by enveloping him in a hug, nestling his face to her shoulder. She carded her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head. To say that Katsuki was surprised is an understatement. He can’t remember the last time his mom hugged him.

“Katsuki, baby, please just be careful.” She whispered hurriedly, her voice steadily getting wet, “Call us when you can. Don’t do anything too reckless please, I know you can’t help it but make sure it’s a situation where you can get out. Get kidnapped, I don’t care, just come back to us in the end.”

He gripped his mother’s arm and nodded against her shoulder, he couldn’t trust his own voice anymore so he squeezed his mom quickly before stepping back.

“Bakugou, we gotta go!”

He nodded at his mom and sent her a confident smirk, “Don’t get so choked up, old hag. I’ll be back to ruin your day by the end of summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, there isn't a BKDK first meeting here yet mostly because it's gonna be on the next chapter. This chapter and the next was supposed to be just the same chapter but it was too long so I just cut it into two parts huehue.
> 
> The reason why there's such a huge portion of this chapter with Mitsuki's POV and interaction between mom and son is that well, Bakugou and his mom's relationship isn't exactly portrayed as loving, atleast not in the way Inko and Mido's is, in canon. But in PJO, a lot of the demigods are heavily influenced by the parents that raised them. And for this AU I just wanted to explore the kind of relationship the mom/son have and how it affected BK. I like to believe that Mitsuki really does love her son, she just doesn't know how to show it. 
> 
> Anyways I'd like to know what everyone thinks! Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi there! My name’s Izuku Midoriya, what’s yours?”
> 
> Fuck. Katsuki wasn’t gay, okay?
> 
> Or that chapter where Katsuki was in major denial and Izuku is just confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guyssss!! THEY'VE FINALLY MET AHHHHH, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Katsuki remembers being seven and riding a horse at the state fair. Back then, he fucking hated it cause all the horse did was walk him around in a slow circle while his mom and dad cooed at the side and continuously snapped pictures. Riding on a pegasus, he finds, is an entirely different matter. He loves the feeling of being so high up, being free and just being able to fly. It was one of those things he’s always dreamed of as a kid and didn’t realize it’d actually happen to him one day.

After what felt like hours, a small hill loomed far ahead. At the top there was a huge pine tree, something gold glinting beneath its branches, where a… no way, was that a fucking dragon? Was a fucking dragon seriously just curled around the tree? Fucking hell, this place might just be cooler than he thought it would be.

 

Kirishima’s pegasus, Riot, finally landed at what seemed like the stables. Just a few meters behind the barn-looking structure was a field of strawberries where Katsuki could see a few people his age (and some younger) tending to it. The pegasus that Sero and Shinsou were riding on landed behind them.

“This is camp?” Katsuki sneered, looking around him in disgust,” by the way you all were talking about it, I’d expect it’d be more, not just some backwater dump that smells like horse shit”

“Hey, Bakubro—“

“—who the hell is that?!”

“—You should really give the place a chance you know? You haven’t exactly been around it yet. Trust me, you’d love it!” Kirishima finished with a grin as if Katsuki didn’t just interrupt him.

“Tsk. Whatever, let’s just get this over with” He grumbled, kicking aside a rock near his path.

While Kirishima and Sero were busy taking care of the pegasi and leading them back to the stables for a much deserved rest Katsuki slunk towards Shinsou who was sitting on the ground, his eyes closed as he sat back on the tree he was leaning on.

“Hey, Dead Spot” Katsuki growled, kicking Shinsou’s leg to get his attention, “I don’t exactly wanna talk to the hag but she’ll murder me if I don’t call her. What was that IM-ing thing that Plain Jane was talking ‘bout?”

Shinsou opened his eyes, murder clear in his red-rimmed tired eyes, Katsuki wasn’t sure yet but he thinks Shinsou has the ability to kill with eye contact alone (ha, as if he’d allow himself to die by a zombie’s hand), “We just saved your ass, Blondie. A small ounce of gratitude would be fucking nice”

“You didn’t do shit, fucker!” Katsuki yelled, snarling onto the purplehead’s face, who only looked at him with a deadpanned look, “I didn’t need your help, let’s get that straight. And you haven’t answered my question, jackass!”

“Gods, is there a mute button on you?” Shinsou sighed, rubbing at his purple eyes, “ Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night—“ he paused to roll his eyes at the growl from Bakugou, “ Listen up, I’m only explaining this once, so let’s hope your tiny Neanderthal brains gets it”

“You son of a--!”

“IM-ing stands for Iris Messaging” Shinsou drawled over Bakugou’s protests, “ You find a rainbow or create your own mini one then throw a drachma into it,” Shinsou pulled a few loose change from his pocket and showed him a coin, “ This is a drachma, it’s the Ancient Greek currency and it’s the only currency that matters here. After throwing the money, you just ask Iris to show you who you want to call. That’s it”

“Iris,” Katsuki said, testing the name on his tongue, “that’s the goddess of rainbows? Who the hell needs a goddess of--”

“Yup,” Shinsou made ‘ding,ding,ding’ sounds to mock him but with the dead look on his face, it only made him look ridiculous instead, “that’s also Kiri’s mom, so you better be careful about insulting her. Actually, you better be careful of insulting _any_ god, you might find yourself blasted from the face of the earth.” Shinsou hummed with a pensive look on his face, “Oh well, not that I mind you getting blasted but—“

“Why, you fucking—“

“Hey guys!” Kirishima greeted, Sero on tow, “ What are you talking about?”

Looking at him now, Katsuki could see how Kirishima was the son of a friggin goddess of the rainbow (Seriously, a rainbow? Was there a goddess of unicorns out there too?). The guy was cheery and always seemed to be happy, which are some things that Katsuki could link to a rainbow, he guessed. But with Kirishima’s muscly form and his sharp teeth and the scar on his eyebrow, he didn’t exactly fit the part.

“We were talking about godly parents”, Shinsou cut in before Katsuki could say anything, ”our friend Katsuki here was surprised you’re an Iris kid”. Katsuki frowned at him, because, okay that was a bit too close to his thoughts. Could the dead-eyed fucker actually read minds?

“Oh!” Kirishima laughed, flexing his arm before pointing at the rainbow tattoo on his forearm, “ I get that a lot actually but I think I fit perfectly in Iris you know? Rainbows are like a sign of hope and new beginnings and stuff, and I don’t think there’s anything manlier than that.”

Katsuki chose not to comment, because honestly? He saw the guy fight, if that was rainbow power then fuck Katsuki wanted some of that juju.

“What about, Soy-Sauce Face? Is there a god of plain somewhere?”

“Ah dude, it’s Hanta. Hanta Sero. Don’t tell me you already forgot”, seeing Katsuki’s blank look, Sero only sighed and pointed a thumb at himself, ”I’m the son of Janus. He’s the god of doorways. Like beginning, ends, choices and other annoying stuff like that.”

Katsuki scoffed disinterestedly before turning to Shinsou, “And you? Is there a god of death too?”

Shinsou took his time answering.He dusted off his pants as he stood up and stretched, “My dad’s Hypnos. God of Sleep. Which is something I should be doing right now and not be part of your weird macho posturing.”

“Alright, that’s it, square-up, fucker. I bet I could defeat you in my sleep”

“Ha, good one” Shinsou deadpanned, decidedly not amused, “Seriously, out of my way. I’m exhausted and you wouldn’t like me tired”

“Heh!” Katsuki snarked, getting into Shinsou’s face, “What you gonna do, huh? Read me a bed time story?”

“Ah, Bakubro, I really don’t think—“

Shinsou was glaring at him, and it might be just Katsuki but he was sure the fucker’s eyes were starting to glow a startling light lavender. “ How do you feel about losing any idea of your own identity, Blondie? How about a coma? Fancy never waking up?”

The air around the three boys were tense and Katsuki found himself clenching his fists as he bared his teeth in challenge.

Just then, a bright voice interrupted their stilted atmosphere with a call of, “Hitoshi!”

Immediately, Shinsou blinked and it was like the weird aura around them disappeared. He turned quickly, just in time to catch the person who suddenly jumped into his arms.

“Denki”, he said softly and Katsuki was a little taken back by the tone. He’s never heard the other boy say anything that wasn’t in a bored or sarcastic pitch.

The blonde kid, Denki, grinned. His blonde hair was darker than Katsuki’s near platinum shade, with a portion of his hair dyed black with a strange lightning bolt feature. His golden eyes were wide and bright as he clung to the other boy. On the boy’s neck was a black choker which, if Katsuki was being honest, clashed with the bright orange shirt he was wearing.

“You’re back!” Denki cheered, a little too obnoxious because duh? “ I thought it’d take another day. I’m so glad you’re back! I missed you!”

“It’s only been a few hours, Sparky” Shinsou smiled softly, fucking smiled and if that ain’t the creepiest thing Katsuki has ever seen he doesn’t know what is, “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Oh!” Denki perked, finally climbing down the other boy and began to vibrate in place, geez, this kid might just have a more terrible case of ADHD than Katsuki does, “ I was helping out Izuku on the fields cause I was bored, but then I look up and I saw your hair and now I’m here!”

Before Shinsou could reply, another voice cut through their conversation.

“Denki! Where are you going—Oh! Welcome back, guys!”

For some reason, Katsuki’s head snapped up. It might have had something to do with how sweet the voice sounded, with how pants (And Katsuki knows this specific sound will haunt his dreams for a long, _long_ time) and a mild case of breathlessness tinged the lilt of his words. Or maybe it had something to do with the smell of flowers that suddenly permeated Katsuki’s senses, the divine yet soft mix of floral scents that Katsuki could never name. He doesn’t know what caused his instantaneous reaction, only that he was glad he looked up.

Because, godsdamned.

Kirishima told him about these beautiful creatures around camp called nymphs, and he was damn sure this boy was one. His lightly muscled, tanned skin only further emphasized the adorable freckles doting his cheeks, his arms, his legs and well, probably other places on his body too (Katsuki tried very hard not to think of any other place his body might have freckles, like his sweet plump a--), he had bright viridian eyes that seemed to glitter like emerald gems underneath the sunlight and a wide,dazzling smile that Katsuki swore was gonna be the death of him one day. But what really caught his attention was the nest of foliage on the nymph’s head. His soft green hair was just begging for Katsuki to ruffle it (and grab it when he shoved hi—ah fuck, stop) and sitting on his fluffy hair was a flower crown made of woven stems of at least three different kinds of flowers. Katsuki didn’t know what they were but he was gonna make sure he’ll learn it eventually.

Katsuki was amazed that when the boy ran, his flower crown didn’t fall off but when the nymph ( Katsuki is damn sure, there’s no other explanation) stopped a bit closer, flashing everyone that beaming smile of his, he could see why. The flowers weren’t woven with each other but with his hair? No, that’s not it, they—they looked like they were growing on his head and fuck if that didn’t make him anymore prettier then he already was—

Wait, hold on. What the fuck?

“Hi there! My name’s Izuku Midoriya, what’s yours?”

What the fuck? Nonono, Katsuki wasn’t seriously just thinking that this boy was beautiful right? Cause that… that sounds so gay. And Katsuki wasn’t. Gay that is. Nope, not him, but, it's not like there's something wrong with liking someone of the same sex _mhmm sex_. Wait. no that's not it—

“Hello? Did you hear me? What’s your name?”

Wait, did he say something?

“Uhm, again my name’s—“

He’s not gay. He’s not. It’s normal to find other dudes pretty, it’s not his fault? What kind of dude walks around with flowers in their hair right? That’s just—

“—ku”

He’s not… gay. Wait, shit, the nymph’s been talking, what’s his name again? Fuck, he’s looking at Katsuki like Katsuki’s an idiot ( Seriously, give him a break, he was having a crisis damn it). What did he say? Oh, right. Name.

“Name's Bakugou. Katsuki. Bakugou. Katsuki Bakugou”, _Fuck_ , end him please “ Nice to meet you—“ What was his name again? “Deku”

The boy blinked his wide doe eyes at him, confusion clear on his expression. His pretty, pink mouth was opened slightly in a little ‘O’ as he tilted his head at Katsuki, the flowers on his hair swaying with the movement. _Shit that’s pretty._

Fuck. Katsuki wasn’t gay.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know some people will not agree with my godly parent choices and that's okay! We all have our own opinions and head canons and I'd just like to share my own.
> 
> But basically Kiri's an Iris kid cause for some reason I can't get the image of Butch out of my head, do ya'll remember Butch? The Iris muscly dude who drove the chariot in TLH when they were picking up the demigods in Grand Canyon? Just reminds me of Kiri. Also, I just love Kirishima's character so much and when I have to pick one character in BNHA who'd be a good example of nontoxic masculinity, Kiri would be one of my top picks. 
> 
> Sero's in Janus because I just want BK to call him two-faced hahhaha that's literally it. Also I wanted to put a Janus kid in but didn't know who. 
> 
> Shinsou is in Hypnos cause c'mon kid's gotta sleep. Also the Hypnos kids often get into the minds of people(through dreams and stuff) and it just screams Shinsou to me
> 
> Bakugou in Ares is kinda obvi I guess? But I also really wanted to put him in Nike cause hellooo symbol of victory here but after some careful deliberation I decided on Ares.
> 
> Midoriya isn't a nymph don't believe that liar Bakugou hahah, DK is actually in Demeter. I know, its different. At first I really didn't know where to put him, because none of the cabins just fitted right. I was this close to just adding another minor god cabin for like maybe Kratus, god of strength, but a bigger part of me wanted to keep the current canon's cabins so for this AU there's still 20 cabins ( and is assumed that some new cabins are getting built for new finds), so that left Mido cabinless. But then I remember one of the major reasons why I wrote this fic. I remember seeing this fucking adorable fanart of DK who grows flowers on his head made by @spiced_covfee on twitter( check her art guys oml its the best), and I wanted to write an AU on that hence DK in Demeter is born!
> 
> I'd like to point out that the characters her in this AU would not all have the same quirks/abilities they have in canon nor will their godly parents depend on their canon quirks. Sometimes it's their background,sometimes it's their personality, sometimes it's because I just felt like it XD.
> 
> Also I wanted to hear your thoughts on a hc that I have. Like maybe Leo or Harley or someone over the years will be able to invent phones that uses completely different frequencies than normal phones and only demigods with the phones would be able to use them. So Demigods can now use phones to call those with the same phone type. And then this give birth to demigod intranet, where demigods now have Facescrolls and Narcissusgram and Strixter (Twitter) alshfkh I just want @LordExploMurder to strix "Ya'll @DekuSugoi not only uses a hoe but is one himself" 
> 
> So sorry for the long rambles guyss ahhh please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku had always wondered why there were so many of them, so many demigods. He wondered just what it was about gods that humans couldn’t help but get captured by their sheer brightness and fall in love with them. Now though, Izuku thought, he understood.
> 
> Because standing in front of him was someone Izuku was sure was a god.
> 
> AKA: Izuku finds Katsuki to be the most delicious snack until he opens his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry for the late update (and sorry there's only one chapter ahh!), I’m in my senior year and the EIC of our school publication, class just started and we already have soo much on our plates so maybe updates may get a bit slower in the weeks to come (But y’all don’t need to hear that).
> 
> I am so happy with everyone’s reaction towards the story and I honestly cannot thank you enough T3T. I’m surprised at how much attention it got because to be honest? I thought I was the only one thirsty for PJO x BNHA but I’m sooo glad to know that we are all in unified thirst for demigod dumbasses. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well <3

Izuku Midoriya could not remember a time when he was not at Camp Half Blood.

Well, that’s not entirely true. He remembers snippets of old childhood memories, blurred around in the edges in a way only a child’s mind is. He remembers a black haired man, whose face he never sees, who sat beside him as he tried to dig a hole in the ground to plant a few mung beans they had left over from lunch preparation. He remembers kids his age calling him names for being a ‘freak’. He remembers bright crimson smeared on white petals as a man with a mask destroys their night’s peace. Then it was pain, _pain_ , loneliness and fear before his memories started to reroute back to Camp.

Izuku knows he’s been at Demeter’s cabin the longest. He’s not the oldest kid in the cabin, but there are about eight of them and he has the most number of beads. You’d think that would at least give him an edge in life, some advantage but no, as far as Izuku is concerned he’s the worst Demeter kid in existence.

For one thing, he could never get the hang of tending to plants. He either overwaters them, give them the wrong treatment or sometimes they just… die under his care. A Demeter kid who kills plants, other kids had been laughing at him because of this for years. His siblings are understanding and sympathetic of course, they know that it takes more than a green thumb to make a plant thrive but the other demigods don’t. All they see is someone who’s supposed to be growing plants kill them instead. It’s for this reason that, for years Izuku has immersed himself in books and completely absorbed any plant guide and everything else related to florae. He was 12 when he successfully, after years of trying, tended to his first plant until harvest time. The day his strawberries bloomed is still one of his happiest memories. But his remarkable ability to mishandle plants isn’t the only thing that’s wrong with him.

He’s a demigod and by a rule of thumb, the ability to fight is encoded into his being. Izuku can handle a sword just fine but what he lacked was something a little more special, a little more _demigod-ish._ **Powers**. Like how his friend Hitoshi can brainwash someone after jumping into their dreams or how his other friend Tenya is literally the fastest person he knew or better yet, how his siblings can grow an entire ravine just by thrusting their hands out. Izuku doesn’t have that. Or well, he doesn’t have anything that’s useful in battle.

People have often joked that his curly green hair resembled a bush. They were often amusedly surprised to find out that _yes_ his hair was actually a bush on most days. Flowers would randomly pop up on his hair depending on his emotions and gee, isn’t that such a helpful demigod talent? Izuku used to have nightmares about facing a monster and with nothing left to fight with, he’d start picking the flowers from his hair and began throwing them at the monster in hopes that the monster had some kind of pollen allergy.

“-ku? IZUKU!”

He jolted out of his musings with a startled yelp, coming face-to-face with Denki, who was looking at him with an amused smile on his face. “What’cha thinking ‘bout now, buddy? You were mumbling again”

Right. Another reminder of how much a demigod failure he was. His incurable creepiness.

“Ah, sorry Den-chan”, he sighed, looking down at his gloved covered hands and the trowel he was using earlier to dig out the weeds near the strawberry patch he was tending before he got into his head, “I was just remembering some stuff. Nothing important.”

Denki looked at him for a few seconds longer, his always startling bright golden eyes staring imploringly at Izuku before the bright-haired teen hummed and turned back to the strawberries and tried to eat one of the fruits (causing Izuku to slap his hand away, they weren’t ripe yet okay?). “ So anyways, like I was saying earlier, I’m getting kinda worried yanno? Usually at this time Hitoshi would try to contact me but he hasn’t yet. What if something had gone wrong during the extraction?”

Izuku playfully rolled his eyes and pointed his trowel at Denki, “ Your boyfriend hasn’t even been gone for three hours Den-chan, maybe they just had to go under? It happens sometimes during extractions.”

“I know,” Denki sighed, sitting down on the grass and leaned his head on Izuku’s shoulder, “ I just really miss him when he’s away”

“You’re such a drama queen, Den-chan!” Izuku laughed, causing Denki to pout at him and whine about how he _definitely was not, I’m acting normal_! “He’ll be back soon, don’t worry. I’m sure he’s safe. He’s with Kirishima-kun and Sero-kun and all three of them are very good fighters.”

“Yeah…” Denki sighed before smooshing his face onto Izuku’s shoulder. Izuku let him, even if it was a bit awkward to work, because he knew that nothing worked best on Denki’s mood than physical affection.

Izuku may be making fun of Denki but inside he hoped that he had what Denki and Hitoshi had. They were the complete total opposites of each other, Hitoshi with his sleepy, laidback personality and his unapologetic habit of manipulating someone, with or without the use of any of his Hypnos influence and there’s Denki, bright, cheerful and always wore his emotions on his sleeves, Denki who once cried when he accidentally zapped Izuku in his excitement. They were two people who wouldn’t look like they’d get along and yet Izuku has never seen two people fit more perfectly together.

Just then, large shadows flew over them and before he could look up, Denki was already lifting his head.

He heard, rather than saw, Denki’s happy gasp before the blonde scrambled up, leaving Izuku as he immediately ran down the Strawberry fields and onto the stables, “Hey!”, Izuku called out, throwing down his gloves and trowel and ran after his friend, calling for him to wait but sadly, the blonde was faster.

“Denki! Where are you going—Oh! Welcome back, guys!”

By the time he reached the stables, Denki was happily chattering away at a fond-eyed Hitoshi and it looks like the guys had brought back the extracted demi- _whoa._

Izuku had always wondered why there were so many of them, so many demigods. He wondered just what it was about gods that humans couldn’t help but get captured by their sheer brightness and fall in love with them. Now though, Izuku thought, he understood.

Because standing in front of him was someone Izuku was sure was a god.

The boy-god had sheer, light blonde hair almost close to platinum. With the way the sun rays filtered through his hair, it looked like he was surrounded by some kind of celestial light. His deep, crimson eyes set every nerve in Izuku’s body on fire, he felt he was being sucked into a void of blood red. His thin lips were pressed into a scowl and _oh_ , Izuku wanted to kiss that frown away—wait, no,no, he doesn’t cause he doesn’t know the guy and wow, Izuku is a-a tramp. Yeah he is! Because he wants to kiss a guy he has never met before! W-who does that?

“Hi there! My name’s Izuku Midoriya, what’s yours?””, Izuku heard himself say despite his inner turmoil and oh gods, he didn’t mean to do that because now the boy’s scrutinizing eyes were focused on him and he doesn’t think he can take the full brunt of them.

The boy did nothing but stare at him with a furrow in his brows.

“Hello? Did you hear me? What’s your name?”

Still nothing.

“Uhm…”, he looked at him in worry, surely the boy didn’t realize Izuku’s scandalous thoughts of him right? He looked at Kirishima-kun in question who did nothing but shrug his shoulders in apparent confusion as well.

“Again my name’s… Izuku?” It came out more as a question because the boy was still just staring at him, no, not at him, _his hair_. Izuku winced and subconsciously reached up, patting down the white Gardenias he was sure were blooming on his head, along with other flowers he was unaware of. He knew that this trait of him weirded a lot of people out, especially since he’s a guy, and he’d been teased and ridiculed about it since he was younger.

“Name’s Bakugou”, his eyes snapped to the boy, who’s furrowed eyebrows seemed to sink deeper, “Katsuki” he continued but then he thought better of it and said, “Bakugou” before gritting his teeth and finally deciding on: “Katsuki Bakugou”.

 _Katsuki Bakugou. Okay._ Woah.

“Nice to meet you,” Izuku held his breathe unknowingly, as he waited for the boy to say his name, “Deku”

_Huh?_

“De…ku?”

“Yeah, Deku” Bakugou replied, his eyes looking again at the flowers on Izuku hair and gods, Izuku felt an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck as he reached up in an effort to hide the flowers on his hair, “It means useless”

Izuku blinked in surprise because what?

The boy was still scowling down at him after he just called him useless. Izuku felt a bubble of confused anger rise through him because this guy didn’t know him! But, along with the anger was shame because yeah, Izuku was pretty useless and apparently this guy took one look at him and figured it out. He knew he wasn’t completely useless, his friends have all assured him, but sometimes when the daffodils he’d been carefully cultivating for weeks wither or when he looks at his siblings easily using vines to fight during training, that self-deprecating thought eases into his mind and he can’t help but just want to hide in the strawberry fields where he knew he at least had purpose.

Izuku felt the familiar build-up of tears on his eyes and the slight tremble on his lips but he decided he wasn't about to let this complete jerk see him cry. So he narrowed his eyes at Bakugou and lifted his chin, in what he hoped was an intimidating manner, before giving Bakugou one last glare and stomping out of the stables, calling out to Denki that he's going back to work.

"Enjoy your time in camp then, _Kacchan_ ", he called back with as much spite as he could, hoping that Bakugou will find that overly-cutesy nickname as insulting as what he called Izuku, " I hope you'll bring that attitude with you during lava wall climbing". 

As he trudged his way back to the strawberry fields, he felt his Gardenias falling off as they were replaced by another flower. Izuku wasn’t sure but he thought they may have been Petunias. Unbeknownst to him Purple Hyacinths had wrapped around the fallen petals of Gardenias on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku: Calls Bakugou with a cutesy nickname to insult his macho-ness  
> Bakugou:*Boing* jkjk XD
> 
> I have a headcanon that Deku and Kami would be those thoty innocent types that were unknowingly doing things that made people around them thirst for them but they don’t realize it XD. Deku doesn’t know what flowers would bloom on his hair, but he can feel them wilting off or popping up, he’s just very versed in flower language so most of the time he can guess what flowers are blooming on his bushy (get it?) hair depending if he can understand the emotions he’s currently having, sometimes the flowers that would bloom correspond to emotions that he’s not even aware he’s been feeling. 
> 
> Gardenias- Purity, sweetness and secret love (Such a pure love for Izuku, in complete contrast to Katsuki’s thirst XD)
> 
> Purple Hyacinths-Sorrow, regret and forgiveness
> 
> Petunias-Resentment and anger
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter <33333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I’m so sorry for the late LATE update, it’s still the first month of school but were already so loaded so these past few weeks I've just been ahhhh . Thank you so much for the support and comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Please do keep them coming, I now eat them for dinner lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter <3!!

In hindsight, Katsuki realized after everything, he really shouldn’t have let his dick interfere with his train of thoughts.

 

“De…ku?”

Fuck, okay that wasn’t his name. Shit.

Okay, regroup, easy. Katsuki has always been called bright, if not, a genius. He could do this, as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid. But try as he may he could not stop staring at the flowers tangled in the other boy’s lush hair, Katsuki has never thought of flowers as something you wax poems about, they were weeds for gods’ sake but— okay focus!

“Yeah, Deku” He could do this, he was not going to say anything stu—, “It means useless” _he said something stupid!_

Katsuki watched the play of emotions on Midoriya’s face. Watched as the boy’s beautiful viridian eyes widened in shock, before his eyebrows scrunched up in indignation (and fuck that was cute too, how?) as his lips turned down in an angry sort-of snarl. For a second, Midoriya looked like he was about to cry (which scared Katsuki a bit, admittedly, because he was complete shit when it came to people and tears), before he steeled himself and turned away.

“Den-chan” called out the green-haired boy as he practically stomped the hell away from Katsuki, “ I’m going to go back. Some of the strawberries need to be harvested today”.

Katsuki watched blankly as Midoriya trudged back to the path he came from, regret thumping around in his brain, only to jerk in surprise when the other boy paused in his steps and called out, without even turning around, “Enjoy your time in camp then, _Kacchan_. I hope you’ll bring that attitude with you during lava wall climbing”.

Kacchan. _Kacchan_. Fuck.

What the fuck? It was an overly-cute nickname, something you’d normally call a little girl and Katsuki knew Midoriya probably said that in hopes it’d hurt Katsuki’s masculinity or some shit and yeah okay it stung a bit that Midoriya really went there but at the same time all Katsuki could think about was the fact that Midoriya just gave him a nickname. Like some domestic-friend shit. Katsuki wanted to scream but instead what came out was, “ Lava wall climbing?”

Midoriya ignored him completely and Katsuki could only stare at the kid’s retreating ass- back! He meant back. _Jesus fucking Christ. Oh wait, can’t say shit like that anymore._

“Hey!” Katsuki blinked in surprise as the blonde kid that came zipping in earlier got onto his space and poked a finger at his chest, “That was really uncalled for! What do you know about him huh? You got a problem? I—“

Before Katsuki could open his mouth and yell at the fucker, that yes he had a problem but it wasn’t that kind of _problem_ , Shinsou pulled the other kid away and started to drag him away.

“C’mon Denki” Shinsou said, somehow restraining the squirming blonde, “ Bakugou’s the kind of asshole that you can’t exactly fix. ‘Ass’ is a personality trait for him, not a part of his anatomy.”

“What was that? I’ll kill you fucker—!”

“Kirishima, Sero” Shinsou continued as if Katsuki didn’t even speak up, “ You deal with him, I didn’t get enough sleep to deal with all of this”. And with that he walked away, bringing with him the hyper blonde who stuck his tongue at Katsuki.

“That fucking bitch! Who the hell does he think he is?”

“Calm down, dude!” Soy-sauce face snickered, putting both of his hands up to try and placate the roaring blonde, “ In their defense, you were pretty rude to Midoriya. Dude was just introducing himself”.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and grumbled, turning away cause yeah, he knows he fucked up okay?

“ Well!” Kirishima bounded forward and slung an arm around Katsuki’s shoulder, which he pushed off but that didn’t seem to deter the red-head as he just crossed his arms in front of him and sent him a beaming smile, “ I think it’s time we take you around camp, yeah?”.

 

“The fuck?”

Katsuki stared at the huge Victorian-style barn house in front of him in puzzlement. When he was whisked away from his life and brought into this mythological-shit show, he expected things to be weird and yeah they were—flying horses, boys who grew flowers in their hair ( Katsuki’s still not gay, okay?), lava wall climbing (whatever that is), but he didn’t expect to see something so…normal.

‘The Big House’ was a pretty lame-ass name as it literally just described the sky-blue monstrosity. It was a house that you’d expect to see in some rick folk neighborhood and definitely not something Katsuki would expect to be the camp’s ‘HQ’ as Kirishima had pointed out. Katsuki continued to squint at the place and narrowed his eyes when he saw a figure crouched at the top stairs of the house deck just looking at them.

“C’mon dude, you gotta meet Chiron” Kirishima said, grabbing Katsuki’s elbow and began pulling him up the stairs. What Katsuki thought to be a weirdo just fucking crouching at the deck was actually a brown-haired, brown-eyed middle-aged man in a wheelchair.He smiled at them warmly when they stopped a few paces from him.

“Eijirou, Hanta” He rolled his wheelchair closer and smiled at the two demigods beside Katsuki, “ I’m glad to welcome you back, is Young Shinsou back as well?”

“No, worries Chiron!” Kirishima beamed, sending the older man a thumb’s up, “ He’s safe too, he’s with Kaminari right now”.

“That’s good,” Chiron sighed and Katsuki felt himself stiffen when the man’s kind eyes moved to him. He had trouble meeting him squarely, Chiron’s eyes were deep and sharp, as if he was assessing you, as if he knew what was going to happen to you. They were kind, Katsuki guessed, but they also seem to have seen things Katsuki could only imagine.

“What’s your name, my boy?” The man asked and it took Katsuki a second to get his mouth moving again.

“Katsuki Bakugou” He grumbled before tacking on a “sir” because he felt compelled to.

“Katsuki” Chiron enunciated, nodding to himself, “My name is Chiron. I’m the camp’s activities director”.

Katsuki could only nod in response.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to meet Mr. D at the moment” Chiron continued,” He’s the camp’s director but he’s away for business. I’m sure you’ll get to meet him around camp someday”.

Katsuki couldn’t actually give a flying fuck about this person but he gave a noncommittal hum nonetheless.

“Well, I’m not going to hold you up for long” Chiron remarked, “ Eijirou, Hanta would you show him the rest of camp? I’m sure Katsuki would appreciate it”.

Katsuki wanted to protest because _Katsuki_ was right here and _Katsuki_ could damn well talk for himself but something inside him kept him clammed up. As they were descending the stairs, with Kirishima and Sero talking animatedly about the different spots in camp that they were sure Katsuki was going to love, Chiron called out to him. When Katsuki sent the man a confused glance, it was to see a smile that was tinged with emotion, an emotion Katsuki was not sure of how to interpret.

“Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Katsuki” Chiron bid, an ominous feeling creeping up Katsuki’s spine. Before he could dwell on it, Kirishima pulled him away.

 

The old man’s weird parting words disappeared from Katsuki’s mind as he was shown the rest of the camp. It was like stepping into a page of his ancient history book but at the same time keeping one leg anchored back home. There were many structures around the place that smacked Katsuki of the ‘Greek’-ness of his new found identity but at the same time not failing to remind him that this place was called a camp for a reason. Kirishima and Sero took him to the armory then to the dining pavilion and point out the infirmary in the Big House before moving on to different activity sites. However skeptical Katsuki was, he couldn’t help but feel excited when he was bought to the fighting arena and the archery range (he also visibly balked when he found out that the lava wall had actual lava pouring from it but nobody needs to hear that).

The last place he was led to was an area where many kids, both younger and older than him, seemed to be congregated at. The clearing had about twenty different structures all clustered together in an arrangement Katsuki couldn’t seem to understand, and in the middle sat a warm hearth. ‘The Cabins’ Kirishima had called them and Katsuki complained because they were the farthest thing Katsuki would refer to as a ‘cabin’.

Kirishima led him to a cabin at the far side that looked like it had come from a World War 2 trench. Not to say that the building look like a disaster but it seemed whoever designed it was. The roof was lined with barbed wire and on the doorway was a grotesque stuffed boar just calmly chilling. The angry red paint of the structure hurt Katsuki’s eyes, as if the owner of the cabin was begging someone to come and egg their home.

“Tell me you’re not going to shuck me off here” Katsuki growled, glaring at the hideous structure.

“Yep!” Sero snickered, “Welcome to the Ares Cabin, dude”

Katsuki could only groan. Along the way, Kirishima and Sero has explained the different dynamics surrounding camp. He knew that he was going to be living in the same cabin as his siblings i.e., the other kids born because his apparent godly parent couldn’t keep it in his pants. He sneered at the place before deciding to get things over with and stepping forward to crash into his new home. A hand snaked out and grabbed his elbow.

“What the fuck?”

“I’d be careful if I were you” Kirishima said, looking around the ground they were stepping on like a lunatic, “ The Ares cabin has planted ground mines near their cabins, we don’t exactly want you blowing up”.

“ _What the fuck”._ So apparently, crazy ran in the family.

“Kirishima, was it?”

They all turned as a cool voice spoke behind them. In front of them was boy much older than Katsuki. The other boy’s blonde hair was darker than Katsuki’s and was gelled painfully tight to his scalp. He was also a walking fashion disaster, wearing a denim turtle neck paired with long denim pants. In Katsuki’s mind, those two factors were enough to make him decide he didn’t like the guy already.

“Hakamata!” Kirishima greeted the senior, “ I’ve bought a new addition to the Ares Cabin, this is Katsuki Bakugou”.

Hakamata’s beady eyes moved to take in Katsuki’s form, “ He has been claimed?”.

“Well, not yet,” Kirishima shrugged, “ but his mom told us and I doubt there are many gods out there named Ares”.

“How can you be sure the mortal wasn’t lying?”

“Ah, well—“

“We cannot just let anyone into the cabin, Kirishima, surely you know this? Ares has many secrets the camp is not ready for. Until he is claimed, he should be in Hermes”

“ _He_ is right fucking here”, Katsuki growled, getting fucking pissed at being talked about as if he’s not in the same fucking room. Hakamata’s nose wrinkled which further pissed him off. “You callin’ my mom a liar, dirtwipe?”.

Hakamata narrowed his eyes and stared at Katsuki for an uncomfortably long time before he sighed, moving his hand to rub his forehead.

“Fine.” The older boy declared, “ My name is Tsunagu Hakamata. I am Ares Cabin’s Head counselor. That means, what I say goes, do you understand?”

Katsuki bared his teeth at his counselor (brother?).

“Do you understand?”

“Fucking yes!” Katsuki snapped, mostly to get Denimgod off his damn ass.

“Well, Katsuki. I hope I could get you to learn more manners, but that is a matter we can improve on in the coming months, for now, I do hope you are prepared for tonight”.

“Bitch, what'dya say--prepared or what?”

“Capture the Flag” Hakamata declared calmly, “ Do keep up. I intend to win this night’s round as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Best Jeanist is Baku’s older bro ahhaha I like to think that the internship Baku did with Jeanist helped him quite a bit and will help him once he goes pro so I wanted to have that form of mentorship be reflected here as well, and what better mentor than your older brother? 
> 
> Ahh so sorry for the rather short chapter guys!! It’s exam season here so I’m a little constricted with the time. As usual please tell me what you think! Even if it isn’t about your thoughts on the story, is anyone else also suffering school hell with me? Let’s all complain about it together!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I would like to hear your thoughts <3333


End file.
